La canción del abecedario
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Plagg está cantando. Adrien se va a bañar perdiéndose la mejor parte.


—Tengo hambre —se quejó Plagg.

—Recién te acabo de dar queso —el kwami se volvió a quejar, suplicando su manjar.

—Estoy aburridoooo, quieroooo comeeer —Adrien lo miró escéptico— Ya me canse de mirar tu cara de idiota.

Al oír eso, frunció el ceño e ignoro olímpicamente a Plagg. Al notar como su portador lo hacia caso omiso y sin saber que más a hacer empezó a deletrear el abecedario con la tonada de la canción.

— _A, B, C, D, E, F, G_ —recitó— _H, I, J, K, L, M, N_ —ahora moviendo su cabecita al ritmo de la música que producía su cabeza— _Ñ, O, P, Q, R, S, T_ —Adrien creía que estaba delirando por no tener su alimento— _U, V, W, X, Y, Z._

Cuando creyó que termino de cantar -para aclarar- desafinadamente. El Kwami continuó.

 _La letra A es el amor que tu Lady jamás te tendrá._

Adrien hizo un gesto indignado.

 _La letra B es lo burro que eres al no saber su identidad._

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 _La letra C es lo ciego que eres y que todos saben ya._

El modelo bufo.

 _La letra D son los días que pasaran sin que su nombre civil sepaaaaas._

—¡Plagg! —expresó molesto para que se calle.

 _La letra E es mi estómago que quiere queso ya._

Pero eso no lo detuvo.

 _La letra F son las falsas esperanzas que tú te das._

Adrien gruñó, apretando sus puños.

 _La letra G son los gestos babosos que todo el tiempo realizaaas._

—¡No es cierto!

La letra H es el hambre que estoy sintiendo hoy.

Adrien no quiso escucharlo más, se levantó y a pasos rápidos se dirigió al baño, donde se metió para darse una ducha y así el agua neutralice su canción pegadiza y molesta.

 _La letra I es por la identidad de tu Lady que jamás descubrirá._

Siguió cantando.

 _La letra J son las jornadas que tú te pasas pensando en alguien que no te amara._

Sus ojos cerrados y su cabecita moviéndose al ritmo de la música que su mente creaba.

 _La letra K es el kiosco que deseo tener, lleno de quesos que jamás venderé._

Esbozando una sonrisa feliz.

 _La letra L es Ladybug._

Recitó.

 _La letra M es Marinette._

Continuó.

 _La letra N es la negación interna que tienes al no darte cuenta que las dos son la misma mujer._

Para la mala suerte de Adrien, eso no lo oyó. Al estar bañándose con agua y jabón.

 _La letra Ñ es la ñoñería que siempre haces._

Su ritmo era pegadizo a pesar de su tono de voz, no era el mejor de todos.

 _La letra O es el odio que siento ahora por ti al no ver ni un queso cerca de mí._

Prosiguió.

 _La letra P es la parte de la canción anterior que no repetiré sino moriré._

Adrien sentía el agua recorrer por su cuerpo.

 _La letra Q es el queso que quiero comer._

El rubio no oía nada más que el sonido del agua.

 _La letra R es la razón que no necesito tener porque el queso, sin motivo es el que siempre amare._

Las manos de Adrien viajaban en su cabello, fregándolo luego de colocarse shampoo.

 _La letra S es la sonata que le dedicare._

Sus ojos cerrados mientras se pasaban el jabón sobre los brazos.

 _La letra T es Tikki quien me matara si te digo quien es la chica detrás del antifaz._

Plagg sintió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo y mucho más al decirlo en voz alta.

 _La letra U es la unión que tenemos el queso y yo._

Intentando pensar en otra cosa.

 _La letra V es el viento que sopla hoy._

Entono ya no sabiendo que decir.

 _La letra W es el waffle que nunca comeré._

Ya su letra no tenía sentido.

 _La letra X es el xilofón que quizás toque alguna vez._

Sin embargo seguía siendo pegadiza.

 _La letra Y es yo que quiere comer queso hoy._

Entonaba con emoción.

 _La letra Z es la zapatilla que debes lavar por el feo olor que tiene y ya no lo soporto maaaaaaaasss._

Y terminó, y al hacerlo...

—Tengo hambre —murmuró, se levantó y flotó hacia la puerta del baño— ¡Adrien! ¿¡Y mi queso!? —gritó desde allí.

—¡Me estoy bañando! —gritó de la misma forma.

Plagg suspiró. Adrien refunfuño mientras cerraba el grifo para secarse y así darle su apestoso queso. Sin percatarse de que se había perdido la mejor parte de la canción del abecedario.


End file.
